


Aubergine(Purple, it's Purple, Idiot)

by notjustmom



Series: Colours [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Purple Shirt of Sex, 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubergine(Purple, it's Purple, Idiot)

John propped himself up on his good shoulder and watched Sherlock get dressed, the black tightly tailored trousers, (he would call them ebony, probably) slid over the silk burgundy(red, they are red, love) pants, then he ran his fingers through his shirts that hung precisely in their shared closet. 

"Hmmm...no. nope...uh-uh...ahhh...yes."

John drew in his breath sharply as he saw Sherlock slip the aubergine shirt from its hanger. It was recently returned from the dry cleaners just the day before, a cotton/silk blend, that drove John absolutely around the bend. And Sherlock knew it, the arse. He turned to face John, and slowly buttoned his shirt, a reverse strip tease if you will. John groaned as he fell back into his pillows. Sherlock had a meeting with Lestrade to go over paperwork from the last two cases in twenty minutes; he had an eight hour shift in an hour.

Sherlock walked over to the bed and bent over John, kissed him sweetly and whispered, 'tonight.' John opened his eyes and caught the light that blazed in the detective's eyes; the dark purple colour so close to his face did something unnameable to the already extraordinary colours that dazzled him on a regular basis.

"Fuck."

"Later, I promise. Take-away for dinner?"

 

As John made his way up the stairs slowly after a mind-numbing day, he tried to recall when he first saw Sherlock in the shirt. All he definitely remembered was that thirty-seven minutes later he had dubbed it the 'Purple Shirt of Sex'. Even in his post-coital haze, Sherlock had muttered, "Aubergine, John, it's aubergine."

"It's purple." John sighed, not caring in the least.

"NoPe. I had hundreds of shades of purple to choose from, this one is called Aubergine, number 290B3. I own three others in slightly different shades, this one is Aub-"

Jon kissed the words from his mouth, then whispered, "I know, but the 'Aubergine Shirt of Sex,' doesn't have quite the same pop."


End file.
